


First Contact

by eledhwenlin



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh spends a lot of time not thinking about Callum’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for superpornsunday.

Hugh spends a lot of time not thinking about Callum’s hands. He doesn’t wonder how it would feel to have those hands on skin, caressing, stroking him. He doesn’t stare at those hands, doesn’t watch them as Callum points and gestures. He really doesn’t do any of these things.

At least he doesn’t _want_ to be doing any of these things, a resolution that works great, when Callum’s not around, but that goes straight down the toilet, when Callum turns up. Then he stares and he watches and he talks too much and too fast, but Callum only smiles and nods, as if he is understanding Hugh completely, even if he’s talking gibberish that leaves his band mates wondering whether Hugh’s managed to kill his last functioning brain cell. Sometimes Hugh wonders the same thing.

So he tries not to think of Callum, when Callum’s not there, because he knows, and that is something he hates, this knowledge and that he can’t do anything to prevent it, he knows that as soon as Callum steps into his line of sight, Hugh will not be able to think of anything _but_ Callum. He hates that, but he can’t stop it. Callum’s like the drugs, makes him stupid and falling all over himself to get one more dose, but in the aftermath he wonders whether the payoff’s worth it.

Hugh doesn’t know how he is supposed to survive a tour with Callum tailing him, making notes for his upcoming performance as a rockstar, watching his every move. Oh, and living in the tour bus. That will be fucking great. He’s done a lot in that van, he’s no innocent, no way, but jerking off about someone when that someone is sleeping only a couple feet away from you? No way is he that desperate.

Only it turns out that he really is that desperate because after three days of being with Callum, he’s never _not_ hard. There’s the adrenaline from the shows, the high you get from performing in front of a crowd, when the music just flows through you, and then there was Callum just being _Callum_ with his hands and the smiles and sometimes Hugh wasn’t sure how he managed _not_ to jump Callum right in front of everyone.

Then there is the Calgary show. He loves performing here, because the crowd is always good, and he loves that club, because it is always packed and when they are playing there, it is packed even tighter. And the show goes off without a hitch, everything’s perfect from beginning to end and it all makes Hugh flying high. He is high on the energy coming from the crowd and from the music and he stops thinking.

Which is the only explanation he can offer for kissing Callum right behind the club, off in a sleazy, dark alley where they went to have a smoke. But now he is pressing Callum against the cold concrete of the building wall, kissing the bejeesus out of him. And Callum, Callum is totally with the program. He is kissing Hugh right back, so maybe he wasn’t the only one staring and being crazy and perhaps he only didn’t see it because he was too busy not staring and being crazy. Which is, duh, stupid, but right now he doesn’t mind. Callum’s hands are all over Hugh’s body, grabbing at his hair, his clothes, and Hugh’s so hard he’s feeling dizzy.

When he drops to his knees, Callum only groans and lets his hands fall on Hugh’s shoulders, holding him. Hugh’s good at this, he knows it, and he’s got Callum’s jeans open and his cock in his hand in no time at all. He grins up at Callum one last time, stores the hungry, horny glare he receives in his mind for future reference and then he swallows Callum’s cock. He hears Callum’s head hitting the wall, when he throws his head back and a groan vibrates throughout Callum’s entire body.

Hugh sucks on Callum’s cock once experimentally, trying to get a feel for him, for what he likes, because no matter how high he is, he knows that this is about more than just getting off. He’s fondling Callum’s balls, strokes the sensitive skin just behind them and each one of Callum’s moans takes him higher and higher. His cock is so hard it almost hurts and he opens his pants and starts jerking himself off.

They don’t last long, and when Callum comes with a muffled shout, Hugh doesn’t think, but swallows as much as he can. The sharp taste of come in his mouth takes him over the edge. He lays his head against Callum’s thigh, a hand gently stroking his hair, and he tries not to think about how much this is going to change them.

In the end, it’s going to turn out that Callum’s just like the drugs - but the pay-off is much better.  



End file.
